


save that light (art work)

by Unforth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Dean Winchester Whump, Destiel Reverse Bang 2019, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Artwork to accompany the fic by the splendid waywarded, save that light, drawn and written for the 2019 Dean/Cas Reverse Bang.Summary for the story by waywarded:He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive—Dean isn’t sure if it’s his brain, if he’s speaking aloud, if it’s Jody, next to him in the car, buthe’s alive,Castiel is alive, and then there is darkness.





	save that light (art work)

**Author's Note:**

> omfg it's my first reverse bang. I was super nervous to do art in general, and worried how this piece would be received, by waywarded has been absolutely *amazing,* they are so enthusiastic about the piece, and talking ideas was a blast, and their story is great (happy ending promised!) and just...this has been a fantastic experience.
> 
> I have a second RB (also my art, with a different and also amazing author) coming out near the end of the month.
> 
>  
> 
> [Go read waywarded's fic!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103974)

Submission for the 2019 Dean/Cas Reverse Bang

Story by [waywarded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarded/pseuds/waywarded)

Art by unforth

Title: save that light

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [save that light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103974) by [waywarded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarded/pseuds/waywarded)




End file.
